


Fanged Countenance

by Celestlian



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: Based on Pupshroom’s Halloween edits-Rapunzel is a young witch who ends up at the mansion of a vampire countess who goes by the name of Captain, a famous vampire who is renowned for her ruthless killings. Taken in, Rapunzel learns the difference between nature and not - and the history between witches and vampires.





	1. Chapter 1

The young witch gripped onto her broomstick. She fought against the wind, her eyes tearing up against the harsh forces.

It was stormy today, but Rapunzel had no choice. She’d run away from her ‘mother’, Gothel - a vampire who had kept her locked in a tower for years. Now, with her skeletal pet chameleon Pascal who glowed an unnatural purple, she was on the run. The first thing she’d done was cut off her hair and hid it; Gothel could not use her anymore - not for her hair, not for her magic - nothing.

The second thing she did was grab her broomstick and fly away as fast as she could. She thanked the Gods for the dense grey clouds, the clouds that would have dispersed and revealed her had she not chosen this day to run off.

Rapunzel looked around desperately for a place to stay. She neared the edge of the forest, the wind roaring in her ears. She managed to get out of the forest, heart pounding. 

Suddenly, as if by a miracle, she saw a mansion.

Rapunzel frowned. It looked familiar, but she couldn’t place it.

The girl ran to the mansion, feeling euphoria at finding a place. She knew not everyone liked witches, but hopefully, she could find someone who would help her.

She rang the doorbell. When no one answered, she rang it again.

”Let me in,  _please!_ ” she pleaded. 

There was an olive green eye poking through the hole at her. Then, a gasp, and the person retreated.

Rapunzel stared. She didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t camp out in the woods; she had no tent, and she surely wouldn’t survive with werewolves running around. 

Suddenly, someone was grabbing her by the arm.

”Come on, this way!”

Rapunzel followed the female voice, eyes tearing up more as the wind howled.

The female pulled her in and slammed the back door.

”Jesus, what were you  _doing_ out there?”

”I-I ran away,” Rapunzel sniffed. She looked up at the woman, and her eyes widened.

So  _that_ waswhy the mansion had looked so familiar at first glance. 

The most famous vampire of all, Captain. She had been rumoured to be the most ruthless vampire of all time, it was said she feasted on anything that had blood.

She stood there, looking at the witch, fangs bared and cape flowing behind her.

Rapunzel promptly fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ugh...what happened?”

Rapunzel awoke, her eyes fluttering open. She was lying in a pink bed with curtains, and her witch hat lay on the bedside table. There was a hearty chuckle.

”Glad to see you’re awake.”

The witch looked at Captain, who had brought her breakfast on a tray. Rapunzel’s eyes widened. She sat up hastily.

”Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

”Hey, hey. It’s okay. Besides, us witches and vampires have to look out for each other, right?”

The wild panic in Rapunzel’s eyes calmed on hearing Captain’s words. She smiled and thanked her, taking the tray and beginning to eat the croissant with butter.

”Wait, there’s solidarity?”

”Well yeah. Vampires and witches...always been a tight-knit bunch.” Captain smiled at her. Rapunzel smiled back.

”Are you...going to keep me here?” she asked quietly.

”God no,” the vampire countess responded. “Not unless you want to stay here, of course. You could leave but...I would really like some company.”

Rapunzel looked at her, eyes shining.

”Really?” she asked happily. “I can stay?”

Captain was about to reply when Rapunzel hugged her.

”Thank you, thank you thank you thank you!”

Captain froze, as if she had not been hugged in a long time. Then, she hugged back gently.

”You’re welcome kid. Now, what’s your name?”

”Rapunzel!”

Captain stared. “R-Rapunzel? The girl with the long hair?”

Rapunzel’s eyes widened. “You’ve heard about me?”

”Yeah, no one knew where you were for years. They all said you had long golden hair...” Captain looked to be daydreaming, and the witch nearly panicked.

”I cut it off,” Rapunzel said bluntly. 

“Good choice,” Captain replied. “You look better with short hair, if you ask me.”

Rapunzel smiled widely, watching as Captain left the room.

”Feel free to explore,” Captain called to her as the door shut. Rapunzel stuffed the last bit of croissant in her mouth and jumped out of the bed.

_Explore. Oh, what a great day this is going to be!_

_-_

Rapunzel ran up and down all the stairs. She looked in all the rooms she could find, eyes sparkling with delight. Pantries, bedrooms, living rooms, even a dog kennel! 

Everything was so new and _exciting_. The witch didn’t want to let it go.

Rapunzel had just skidded past a dimly lit room when she noticed a strange object. She ran back to stare at the small room, and her eyes lighted on a man instrument. She gasped. A violin! She’d always wanted to own one!

Rapunzel grabbed it, excitement coursing through her veins. She knew how to play it; she’d read up about it up in the tower, after all. She placed her bow on the strings and melodious notes came out. Pascal squeaked with delight and began to ballroom dance to the music, using a mop as a partner. Rapunzel giggled as she continued to play. Suddenly, there was a tap on her shoulder. 

“Hey kid, that was a great piece! Did you improvise it?”

Rapunzel shrieked on seeing Captain. She laughed nervously.

”I uh...yeah.”

Captain smiled. “I’ll show you something.”

She ran downstairs with Rapunzel in tow. She led her to one of the living rooms, and sat at a piano. She began to play, her long, elegant fingers gliding over the keys. Rapunzel watched in awe. Pascal watched too, nodding along. When the vampire was done, Rapunzel clapped vigorously. “Captain, that was amazing!” she gasped. The vampire smiled shyly.

”Thanks,” she said, getting up. She looked at Pascal and nuzzles him with the crook of her finger. “Where’d you find him?” she asked with a fond smile as the three made their way to the dining room.

”Well, he came up to me and he was radioactive, but now he’s harmless!”

Pascal snorted. Rapunzel giggled as she followed Captain. She sat down at the table. It was large, and she suddenly felt bad for all those years Captain must have eaten alone.

”Um, so what are we eating? Cause you know, different dietary requirements and all,” she said with a shy laugh. Captain grinned.

”Behold, chicken!”

”Ooh! It’s so nice!”

Pascal nodded. The three began to feast, and as they talked, Captain felt happy that she was with Rapunzel.

After all, company was the best thing a vampire could get.


End file.
